swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Bounty Hunter Informant
Once a Bounty Hunter has a mission from a Bounty Hunter Mission Terminal, you must seek out a Spynet informant to begin tracking your mark. There are different informants you can talk to, depending on the difficulty of the mission, based on your Bounty Mission Difficulty skill mod. A level 3 informant won't talk to you if you're just a Novice Bounty Hunter, for example. {| border="0" width="100%" cellpadding=2 |- |valign=top| Master Level Informants (Investigation 3,4, Master Bounty Hunter) * Vreni Island, Corellia -5559 -6220 * Bela Vistal, Corellia 6871 -5752 Near Clone Center * Mos Taike, Tatooine 3789 2391 In Basement Tavern * Wayfar, Tatooine -5205 -6555 In backroom of Cantina * Dearic, Talus 265 -2974 In Spaceport * Dearic, Talus 255 -3024 Behind Clone Center * Dearic, Talus 682 -3219 On Capitol Balcony * Nashal, Talus 4529 5371 In Starport * Restuss, Rori 5102, 5654 * Moenia, Naboo 4721, -4614 In Starport * Kaadara, Naboo 4999, 6822 * Kaadara, Naboo 4977, 6700 * Kaadara, Naboo 5009, 6652 * Kaadara, Naboo 5277, 6560 * Imperial Prison, Dathomir -6239 940 Near Shuttleport * Science Oupost, Dathomir -68 -1565 Near the Ticket Droid Non-Master Informants: (novice or intermediate, unknown at this time) * Nyms Stronghold, Lok 369, 5087 * Nyms Stronghold, Lok 540, 5072 * Dathomir(Trade) Outpost, Dathomir 590, 3091 * Dathomir(Trade) Outpost, Dathomir 598, 3025 Intermediate Informants: (Investigation 1 & 2 ) * Bela Vistal, Corellia 6775 -5487 * Bela Vistal, Corellia 6876 -5466 * Mos Taike, Tatooine 3790 2389 In Tavern * Mos Espa, Tatooine -2879 2555 * Imperial Oasis, Tatooine -5284 2676 * Wayfar, Tatooine -5205 -6503 * Darklighters Estate, Tatooine -685 -6731 * Darklighters Estate, Tatooine -703 -6734 * Dearic, Talus 147 -2812 * Dearic, Talus 203 -2979 * Dearic, Talus 258 -3008 * Nashal, Talus 4542 5329 Behind Starport * Dee'ja Peak, Naboo 5332, -1568 * Dee'ja Peak, Naboo 4980, -1489 * Dee'ja Peak, Naboo 4923, -1411 * Dee'ja Peak, Naboo 4757, -1358 * Dee'ja Peak, Naboo 4688, -1342 * Lake Retreat, Naboo -5548, -13 * Lake Retreat, Naboo -5476, -76 * Moenia, Naboo 4638, -4643 Behind Starport * Moenia, Naboo 4878, -4618 In Cantina * Keren, Naboo 1279, 2858 * Kaadara, Naboo 5410, 6672 * Kaadara, Naboo 5075, 6784 * Kaadara, Naboo 5261, 6793 * Kaadara, Naboo 5081, 6591 |valign=top| Novice Informants: (Novice Bounty Hunter) * Coronet, Corellia -29 -4818 * Coronet, Corellia -86 -4829 * Coronet, Corellia -171 -4443 * Coronet, Corellia -172 -4410 * Coronet, Corellia -212 -4465 * Coronet, Corellia -250 -4430 * Coronet, Corellia -428 -4751 * Coronet, Corellia -477 -4553 * Coronet, Corellia -566 -4361 * Coronet, Corellia -508 -4367 * Coronet, Corellia -359 -4210 * Coronet, Corellia -293 -4251 * Coronet, Corellia -184 -4342 * Bela Vistal, Corellia 6687 -5594 ??? * Bela Vistal, Corellia 6733 -5609 ??? * Bela Vistal, Corellia 6832 -5545 ??? * Bela Vistal, Corellia 6901 -5606 ??? * Bela Vistal, Corellia 6697 -5737 (in Cantina) * Doaba Guerfel, Corellia 3100 5224 * Doaba Guerfel, Corellia 3123 5188 * Doaba Guerfel, Corellia 3144 5148 * Doaba Guerfel, Corellia 3165 5077 * Doaba Guerfel, Corellia 3078 5014 * Doaba Guerfel, Corellia 3210 5440 * Doaba Guerfel, Corellia 3311 5386 * Doaba Guerfel, Corellia 3293 5401 * Doaba Guerfel, Corellia 3297 5514 * Kor Vella, Corellia -3563 3138 * Kor Vella, Corellia -3571 3176 * Kor Vella, Corellia -3574 3154 * Kor Vella, Corellia -3604 3172 * Kor Vella, Corellia -3665 3139 * Kor Vella, Corellia -3375 3281 * Kor Vella, Corellia -3358 3307 * Kor Vella, Corellia -3315 3234 * Kor Vella, Corellia -3386 3184 * Kor Vella, Corellia -3444 3231 * Kor Vella, Corellia -3458 3165 * Kor Vella, Corellia -3416 3078 * Kor Vella, Corellia -3401 3034 * Kor Vella, Corellia -3124 2808 * Kor Vella, Corellia -3128 3008 * Tyrena, Corellia -5024 -2345 * Tyrena, Corellia -5136 -2294 * Tyrena, Corellia -5587 -2809 * Tyrena, Corellia -5486 -2781 * Tyrena, Corellia -5504 -2699 * Tyrena, Corellia -5539 -2667 * Tyrena, Corellia -5592 -2684 * Tyrena, Corellia -5450 -2630 * Tyrena, Corellia -5308 -2512 * Tyrena, Corellia -5097 -2344 |valign=top| * Mos Entha, Tatooine 1266 3184 * Mos Entha, Tatooine 1727 3093 * Mos Taike, Tatooine 3775 2371 * Mos Espa, Tatooine -2804 2237 * Mos Espa, Tatooine -2836 2275 * Mos Espa, Tatooine -2935 2393 * Bestine, Tatooine -1449 -3558 * Bestine, Tatooine -1450 -3566 * Bestine, Tatooine -1332 -3700 * Bestine, Tatooine -1053 -3726 * Bestine, Tatooine -1023 -3677 * Bestine, Tatooine -1220 -3560 * Imperial Oasis, Tatooine -5296 2654 * Wayfar, Tatooine -5216 -6563 * Mos Eisley, Tatooine 3447 -4850 * Mos Eisley, Tatooine 3253 -4923 * Mos Eisley, Tatooine 3487 -4781 * Dearic, Talus 342 -2896 * Dearic, Talus 408 -2867 * Dearic, Talus 434 -2821 * Dearic, Talus 286 -3101 * Dearic, Talus 411 -3056 * Dearic, Talus 568 -3173 * Dearic, Talus 555 -2958 * Dearic, Talus 683 -2898 * Dearic, Talus 653 -2850 * Nashal, Talus 4519 5191 * Nashal, Talus 4530 5094 * Nashal, Talus 4347 5056 * Nashal, Talus 4353 5196 * Nashal, Talus 4290 5202 * Nashal, Talus 4277 5140 * Nashal, Talus 4224 5117 * Nashal, Talus 4214 5140 * Narmle, Rori -5331, -2233 * Narmle, Rori -5127, -2266 * Narmle, Rori -5120, -2269 ????? * Restuss, Rori 5401, 5857 ????? * Dee'ja Peak, Naboo 4700, -1406 * Moenia, Naboo 4652, -4749 * Moenia, Naboo 4744, -4847 * Moenia, Naboo 4825, -4829 * Moenia, Naboo 4958, -4854 * Moenia, Naboo 4976, -4920 * Moenia, Naboo 4971, -4941 * Moenia, Naboo 4909, -4975 * Moenia, Naboo 4679, -4923 * Moenia, Naboo 4838, -4877 * Moenia, Naboo 4810, -4627 * Moenia, Naboo 4773, -4937 * Theed, Naboo -4833, 4134 * Theed, Naboo -4892, 4216 * Theed, Naboo -4962, 4259 * Theed, Naboo -5100, 4146 * Theed, Naboo -5455, 4277 * Theed, Naboo -5469, 4173 * Theed, Naboo -5436, 4133 * Theed, Naboo -5369, 4178 * Theed, Naboo -5477, 4089 * Keren, Naboo 2030, 2591 * Keren, Naboo 1959, 2577 * Keren, Naboo 1818, 2496 * Keren, Naboo 1890, 2527 * Keren, Naboo 1926, 2757 * Keren, Naboo 1835, 2633 * Keren, Naboo 1847, 2573 * Keren, Naboo 1347, 2671 * Kaadara, Naboo 5042, 6736 * Kaadara, Naboo 5199, 6546 Category:NPC Thanks to ZonJaiNezBA on the official SWG forums for the terminal locations.